


Ain't nobody know

by CynthiaX0525



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaX0525/pseuds/CynthiaX0525
Summary: ABO恶俗o装a，第六集DC版的发散
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	Ain't nobody know

信息素隐隐约约萦绕在鼻尖后，伊吹蓝立刻被惊醒了。  
这是很陌生的气味，可alpha的直觉告诉他目前清幽但无法忽视的雪松香肯定属于一个omega，可这才是问题所在——  
四机搜里哪有omega啊？  
他正在分驻所和今天同值的401打着地铺。他一向很相信自己的记忆力，来的第一天他就看过所有人的档案。阵马哥和小九是beta，他和志摩是alpha，难道……分驻所里藏了其他人？！  
他差点就弹起来了，不过在他安静着的最后一刻，黑暗中一声鲜明的喘息撞进了他的耳中，而伊吹蓝发誓，自己从来没有这么震惊过。他维持着侧躺的姿势一动不动，竖起耳朵听身后的窸窣声响，有人坐了起来，深深吸进一口气然后颤抖着吐出，傻瓜都能听出其中极端克制的欲望，更别说愈发汹涌起来的信息素。  
那人自己当然也意识到了，站起身跌跌撞撞地冲向外面，尽他这种状况下能尽的最大努力不发出声响，然而关门的声音在深夜听起来还是略显刺耳。幸好401的二人刚刚连轴转了将近三十个小时，只有阵马翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地问了一句“谁啊”。  
伊吹立刻小声接话：“是我阵马さん，人有三急，起来的时候不小心碰到桌子了。”  
年长的刑警相信了这套说辞闭上眼，于是伊吹再不犹豫，立刻起身追了出去。

越靠近洗手间，雪松的香气就愈发鲜明，伊吹从不知道清冽的雪松也能浓到让人难以自控地浮想联翩，他不自觉地咽了咽口水，推开了门。  
透过镜子和他的搭档四目相对时，两个人都从彼此的眼睛里看见了诧异。  
水龙头还开着，志摩错愕的声音混杂在哗哗的水流声里：“伊吹，你怎么——”  
伊吹没理会他，事实上他还需要一段时间来消化自己的搭档其实是个装a的o这件俗套得像三流言情小说情节的事，然而属于性别的本能让他快步走过去一把将志摩拉进怀里。  
骤然被alpha的信息素包围，志摩吓了一跳，想要挣扎却发现自己恰好被以身高差距禁锢在了一个狭小的空间里，身后就是坚硬的大理石洗手池，两边是搭档环上来的胳膊，他无处可逃。  
“志摩一未，三十五岁，男alpha，信息素…没记错的话是咖啡？”伊吹的声音从头顶响起，低沉又带了几分异样的沙哑。“解释一下吧，志摩。”  
语气是他从未听过的命令式。已经被撞破了，再怎么花言巧语都瞒不过去，志摩自暴自弃地和盘托出。  
“本来…发情期不是最近的。”他收紧手，死死攥着搭档的卫衣领口，alpha恰到好处释放的信息素让他心安，却又随时被诱惑着想做一些他当然不敢的超纲的事情。理智与本能的挣扎牵扯着他半夜惊醒后敏感脆弱的神经，他低下头，指节都用力到发白。“我做了个梦，醒了以后就——”  
“梦？”伊吹敏锐注意到了他语气的异样，警觉地问，“你梦到谁了？”  
“……”  
沉默，志摩只是避开他的视线，一句话也不说。卫生间的瓷砖墙造就了良好的回音效果，粗重的喘息声一圈圈荡开，伊吹抬眼看见洗手池上的镜子反射出志摩拉伸开的后颈线，脆弱又迷人。他立刻就懂了。  
“你梦到了香坂？”  
疑问的句式、肯定的语气，搭档抬起头时没来得及藏起眼中的慌乱，伊吹知道自己猜对了。他无端地生起气来，怒火具象化成了信息素里耀武扬威的侵略性，志摩被他吓到了，迟疑地叫了他一声。  
而后只有沉默，过了大约有一个世纪那么长，伊吹才垂下视线，死死地盯着志摩，手上的动作也不妨碍，伸手到他背后拧紧了水龙头，还顺便夺走了志摩握在另一只手里的一个针管，折断针头后丢进了垃圾箱。  
“你干什么！”这是他仅剩的一支抑制剂了，最近工作忙得团团转，志摩本来打算休了假再去补充库存，没想到今天的突发情况，幸好还有上个月剩下的一支……此刻也寿终正寝。  
他抬起头和伊吹对视，一秒后明白了他想干什么，然后马上开始挣扎。  
“绝对不行！你别异想天开，我们——”  
一句话没说完，冰凉的指腹贴到过热的嘴唇上，志摩打了个寒颤。  
“嘘……小声点哦，志摩ちゃん，阵马さん刚刚已经被你吵醒了。”伊吹的声音有的时候的确很温柔，然而绝对不包括此刻——至少不仅是温柔。就像他释放出的信息素一样，杜松子容易给人的联想是香甜，然而只有细品才能尝到其中夹杂了尖锐的凛冽。诱人又危险。  
他放软了语气：“伊吹，不行，我们是搭档，工作上的关系不能横生枝节，否则——”  
他当然又没来得及说完，因为伊吹意味不明地笑了一声：“同样都是搭档，志摩ちゃん在深夜想着小香坂然后突然发情，到了我这里就是工作上的关系不能出错？好偏心啊。”  
志摩被这句话惹怒了，就算伊吹曾经自以为是地帮他调查清了事实，香坂的事也依旧是他心里一个过不去的结，发情期的提前不过是ptsd的一种应激体现，可伊吹的这种语气算什么啊？  
他准备不理面前无理取闹的人，松开他的衣领甩手想推开他离去，下一秒就被不管不顾扑面而来的信息素刺激到软了腿，准备迈出的步伐变成了身体前倾的投怀送抱，他倒进伊吹的怀里，同时在心里咒骂了一万遍omega的天性。

伊吹低下头亲吻时并没有遭到反抗，于是他放心大胆地从喉结一路吻到胸前，隔着t恤薄薄的一层布料挑逗挺立颤抖的乳首。他发现志摩似乎很喜欢穿V领的衣服，领口恰到好处地露出鲜明的锁骨，再向下延伸到被布料与阴影完好保护的引人遐想的地方，隐秘而迷人。志摩的手指插在他的发间，不知是想拉开这颗不安分的头颅——或是说推得更近。他仰起头难耐地喘息，间杂着抢出一句提醒：“别亲露出来的地方……会被看到——”  
“明天我们是早班，出去巡逻的时候分驻所里不会有醒着的人。”  
不说还好，一说起来伊吹反而变本加厉，盖章一般在肌肤上留下鲜红牙印，又极尽温柔地吻，直到志摩忍无可忍地伸手推他的脸，虽然没什么力道，但他还是乖乖停了下来。环顾了一圈狭小的洗手间，伊吹已经拿定了主意，引导着怀里的人向后退了几步，然后在他错愕的小声喊叫中微发力把他抱到了洗手台上，还有闲心顺带扒下那条志摩睡觉的时候常穿的运动裤，宽松版型的遮掩之下早就一塌糊涂。  
伊吹握着他的脚踝将他拉近，身后没有可倚靠的支点，为了保持平衡志摩就只能顺着他的意思把双腿缠到他腰间，两手死死地撑着台面。别扭体位牵扯腰背肌肉的酸疼给他的情况雪上加霜，他颇为不满地蹬了蹬腿踹在伊吹腰间，搞得后者一阵呲牙咧嘴，还要好言劝解说没有更好的选择小志摩将就一下。  
“更好的选择是我打完抑制剂然后回去睡觉。”志摩一未惋惜地瞥了一眼垃圾桶，觉得现在这种情况下翻白眼可能会有损搭档的自尊心，可他真的忍不住，黑眼球都快翻到天上去，然后被不打招呼闯入的两根手指搅得现场破功，手指蓦地抠紧大理石台面的边缘。

伊吹进入志摩的身体时，诧异地感受到手背滴落上两滴温热的液体。他还以为是他太着急弄痛了志摩，急忙停下动作用手指勾起他的下巴查看他哪里有异样。志摩红着眼别开视线，恶狠狠地咬牙：“要做就快点，明天早上还要轮班。”  
“这种事情哪有催快的。”伊吹笑了，就着不上不下的姿势狠狠顶了进去，逼出一声没来得及克制的呻吟。温热的内里几乎快榨取干他的所有理智，他的视野里目前有且仅有搭档不常露出的表情：脆弱又迷乱。这是他心心念念的人啊，说话行事都透露着一股精英风范、在他面前却也会偶尔像奓了毛的猫，此刻被动承受着生理反应的肆虐，仍想保有部分尊严地咬着下嘴唇死死压抑喘息，不过还是偶尔有几个音节不听话地蹦出来，比雪松的清香纯冽还诱人。  
他的动作愈发大开大阖起来，毫无章法的冲撞，面对这种场景还能讲究技巧、还算不算野生派刑事了？而且志摩现在需要的明显不是那种东西。抑制剂的感觉与alpha的抚慰相去甚远，只不过是隐藏下暴动的信息素，那种本能召唤的渴望依旧会让他在这几天内很偶尔地放空，回过神来之后口干舌燥。  
志摩颤抖着伸手触碰难耐的性器，却被敏锐察觉了的伊吹一把抓住手腕按到了一旁，占据主导权的人坏心思地摇头，不顾身下人的挣扎，把尾音勾上一点戏谑：“有我在，怎么可能让志摩自己动手呢。”  
洗手池台面好歹沾染上两个人的体温不那么冰凉，然而坚硬的大理石依旧硌得志摩身体每一个接触点都生疼，本来应该是不适的姿势，可他现在也完全无心理会。所有感知都聚集在下半身，抛却异物感后进出的性器顶端每每擦过要命的一点就引致一波酥麻快感，偏偏伊吹还故意不去深入发掘敏感点，浅尝辄止当然满足不了此刻的身体，志摩毫无知觉地在下一次抽出之前收紧后穴，尽在不言中的邀约。  
伊吹当然比他先意识到了这一点，也乐得满足搭档的小小请求，转而专心致志地朝那一处进攻，满意地听到志摩倒吸了一口气，连脚趾都爽到蜷曲。承受侵入的人终于毫无骨气地摇头像是讨饶，平日里叫了太多次的名字七零八落地和着呻吟一并飘出来：“伊、伊吹——轻一点、呜……”  
那怎么可能，伊吹蓝再不解风情也知道这种时候说的大概都是反话，于是变本加厉。穴肉细细密密的包裹让他头皮发麻，每动一下都要百般忍耐才能不草草射出来，然而这场性事的另一方好像已经要缴械投降，生殖腔温热的入口开始像最可怕的魔鬼一样引诱他。性器顶端在入口处流连了许久，志摩当然注意到了这一点，颤抖着声音说“不要”，却又被未体验过的奇异感受逼出动情的喘息。伊吹好不容易才克制住深深干进去的欲望，嘴上依旧要不安分地说点下流话。  
“志摩ちゃん如果怀孕了的话，算是爸爸还是妈妈呢？”  
然后毫无疑问地挨了一记没什么力量的头锤，志摩真的快到极限了。他敛起笑容，嘴唇凑近漂亮脖颈后腺体的部位，用牙齿叼起一小块皮肤摩挲着。志摩颤抖得愈发厉害。  
“临时标记，可以吗？”  
沉默了片刻，怀里的人轻轻点了点头。  
于是他身下的动作骤然又激烈起来，在志摩几乎是抽噎着达到高潮的同时，伊吹咬破了那块皮肤。浓烈到淫靡的信息素停止了躁动，被生理反应折磨的omega再也支撑不住，倒在了他的怀里。  
伊吹的眼里盛满了心疼，他低下头吻了吻志摩颤抖的眼睫，小声安慰。然后他突然觉得哪里不对劲。  
“等等，我还没有——”  
“谁管你。”志摩的声音满是情欲后的沙哑，说出来的话倒是挺绝情，“自己解决，离我远点。”  
“哈？志摩ちゃん也太绝情了吧？用完就丢？”  
“不管，我好累。”

最后志摩还是用手帮他打了出来，伊吹垂眸看着半跪在地上动作的志摩，无端地想，原来握枪就已经很好看的手还能更好看啊，要不下次——他突然莫名其妙打了个寒颤，补充了思绪：如果还有下次的话。  
他坚信，明天起床后他的主线任务是“活下去”。

fin.


End file.
